As an information recording medium (media) that records various contents such as movies and music, DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs) and BDs (Blu-ray (registered trademark) Discs) are widely used.
As media that record contents such as movies in advance. BD-ROMs record data of audio, subtitles, and the like together with HD (High Definition) images as high definition images, for example.
Current BD-ROMs mainly record HD images, that is, so-called high definition 2K images in many cases. However, image qualities are expected to become higher and media that record ultra-high definition images (UHD: Ultra High Definition images) are expected to increase in the future.
It should be noted that while high resolution images such as 4K images and 8K images are typical examples of the ultra-high definition image (UHD image), the UHD image is not limited thereto, and high dynamic range images having an extended output luminance level, images having a wide output color space, and the like are also called UHD images.
Media that record such UHD images are expected to increase in the future.
It should be noted that descriptions on data recording/reproducing processing that uses a BD, or 4K images can be found in, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-023071) and the like.
It is presumed that HDR (High Dynamic Range) images having expanded color and luminance ranges that can be output will be widely used as the ultra-high definition image (UHD image).
It should be noted that images of the related art, that have narrower color and luminance ranges that can be output than HDR images, are called SDR (Standard Dynamic Range) images.
Comparing with the SDR images of the related art, the HDR image has expanded color and luminance ranges that can be output, and a more-natural image similar to an actual scene seen by eyes of a person can thus be output.
For example, the color range of an SDR image that can be output refers to colors within the range of a color space rule: BT.709 color space. On the other hand, the HDR image is set to be capable of outputting colors of a BT.2020 color space wider than the BT.709 color space.
However, in a disc that records a plurality of contents, such as a BD (Blu-ray (registered trademark) Disc), for example, contents of different image qualities may be mixed as in a case where a main content such as a main part of a movie is recorded as HDR images and other sub-contents are recorded as SDR images.
Specifically, a configuration in which a sub-content stored in the BD together with the main content, that is, a sub-content generated by a BD-J, which is a Java (registered trademark) program, for example, is a content constituted of SDR images is assumed.
The BD-J is a program that outputs various types of data, which includes a program that executes processing of outputting a menu screen and processing of outputting thumbnail images and animation images, and is recorded onto a disc (BD) as a program accompanying a main content.
When a content such as a movie, which is a main content recorded onto a BD, is constituted of HDR images and the BD-J is a program that executes processing of outputting SDR images, a main movie content is displayed as HDR images on a television screen that displays reproduced images, and a menu screen as an SDR image generated by the execution of the BD-J is displayed on a part of the screen, for example.